Another Happiness
by navyzierSaku
Summary: Ini takdir atau suatu kebetulan?adiknya tercinta membuatnya terjebak, seorang pria tak dikenal membawanya ke istananya. Rumah yang dihuni sang pria bersama adik pria tersebut. Sasuke, adik sang pria tersebut, pria dengan dunianya yang kelam dengan berjuta pesona yang mebutakan serta hasratnya akan tubuh Sakura yang menggebu ? inikah permainan takdir?/ warning inside/ mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Suara pesawat yang seharusnya mengantarkan dirinya pulang bersama keluarganya ke indonesia, suara pesawat yang seakan mengejek sakura dengan dentingan bising yang bukan saja mengganggu telinga tapi juga menaikan tekanan darahnya hingga ke ubun ubun.

Tangannya mengepal pertanda dirinya kesal setengah mati. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi mungkin tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Dan benar saja kini dia..

"KONOHAAAMARUUUUUUU DASAR KAU IBLIS KECILL KURANG AJAAARRRR!"

Teriakan sakura menggema hingga terdengar para supir taksi dan orang yang berlalu lalang di luar bandara haneda (tokyo international airport).

Cukup sudah kesabaran yang ia sediakan untuk sang adik. Cukup sudah..

Tanganya sibuk merogoh seluruh isi tas yang ia bawa. Dompet?! Passport?! Handphone?!

Oh tidak. Konohamaru?!

" kau adalah wanita paling jenius sekaligus tersial yang pernah kutau sakura" inner sakura tak memberi solusi justru memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kasaaannnnnn bantuuu akuuuuu!?" Teriakan sakura

Sembari mengacak acak rambutnya yang tak bersalah sama sekali. Tak puas dengan mengacak acak rambutnya, kini ia menjambak serta menjedotkan kepalanya ke salah satu lampu jalan yang berada di sampingnya.. pikiran nya kembali melayang pada kejadian malam kemarin.

"Kaasan aku menaruh passport dan dompetku di tas kaa-san saja ya. Sungguh merepotkan nanti saat dibandara buka tutup tas ku kaa-san"

Mebuki yang sedang merapikan seluruh isi kopernya hanya Menanggapi sekilas pernyataan anaknya.

Merasa semua sudah beres kini sakura kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di seberang kamar hotel sang ibu. Sambil bersiul senang akan kecerdasan dan keefektifanya menaruh dompet di tas sang ibu..

"Hihihihi berarti bsk aku akan ke toko oleh oleh bersama tou-san dan berpisah dengan kaa-san... lalu saat membayar aku akan bilang kalau dompetku ada di kaa-sann aaaaaahhh betapa jenius nya otakmu sakura hihihihi" innernya memuji dengan sepenuh hati.

Saat sedang bersiap untuk tidur

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.. "kemana sang adik menyebalkan itu? " menghela nafas panjang.. sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mencari konohamaru.

Menyerah dalam pencarian sang adik sakura benar benar lelah karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di jepang maka ia benar benar gila mengelilingi seluruh kota dengan sepeda seharian. Mengabadikan setiap hal yang dia lakukan seakan ia takkan pernah menginjakan kakinya lagi di negeri tempat bunga indah senada dengan rambutnya itu..

"Haaaahhhhhh yasudah bsk saja aku cari si iblis kecil itu. Mungkin dia sedang asyik dengan dirinya sendiri" menaikan selimut setinggi dadanya dan memasang alarn tepat 1 jam sebelum keberangkatan pesawatnya besok. Dan akhirnya dia menyelami alam mimpi.

"Apa kubilang nee-chan pasti sudah tidur.. hihihihi nee-chan bilang tak mau meninggalkan jepang kan? Sampai seharian seperti orang kesetanan keliling jepang hihihihi." Sambil memandangi sang kakak yang sedang tertidur lelap kini konohamaru setengah berbisik di dekat telinga sang kakak "Nee-chan bagaimana kalau hal itu terkabul?"

Cahaya masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar sakura.. betapa sedihnya sakura meninggalkan jepang. Jepang bagai rumah kedua setelah indonesia, tanah air sang ayah.. "haahhh andai aku bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi disini" memasang wajah murung kini ia bersiap untuk mandi..

"APAAAA?!" andai ada cermin di hadapan sakura sekarang. Raut wajahnya benar benar seperti psikopat yang ingin membunuh sang adik.. dilihatnya jam dinding.. 15 menit lagi pesawat yang akan mengantarkanya ke indonesia.. akan take of.. "KONOHAMARU KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MATI"

Kini ia merobek kertas yang baru saja ia baca

To Sakura

Kaa-san tau kau sangat suka berada disini.. konohamaru bilang semalaman kau menangis dan menjerit tak mau meninggalkan negeri ini sakura. Kaa-san tak tau kau sebegitu cinta dengan jepang hingga tak mau pulang ke Indonesia. Kaa-san mengerti cantik.. kau boleh tinggal disini semaumu.. kau pegang kartu kredit kaa-san hubungi kaa-san kalau kau ada masalah ne? Kaa-san menyayangi mu sakura. Tou-san akan kirim uang setelah Kita sampai di hawai ne?

Ps : kartu kredit kaa-san, handphone mu yang semalam tertinggal di kamar kaa-san dan tou-san, serta dompet dan passport mu kaa-san titip di konohamaru ne? Nikmati keindahan jepang selama yang kau mau sakura-chan^^

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK KAA-SANN TOU-SANN AKU TAK BISA MENIKMATINYA KALAU SEMUA YANG KUBUTUHKAN ADA DI IBLIS KECIL KURANG AJAR ITU!" Tanpa fikir panjang dia menarik koper yang telah ia bereskan semalaman ke bandara.. masih ada 15 menit

Tidak 13 menit lagi au pasti bisa menyusul mereka dan memastikan iblis kecil itu mati di tangan ku sendiri.

Sakura berlari dengen menggeret koper mencari taksi beruntunglah dia selalu menyimpan uang cadangan walaupun tak seberapa di dalam tas kecil kesayanganya.. setibanya ia di bandara betapa bodohnya dia.. saat sang petugas menanyakan hal simple tapi dapat membuat sakura membeku seketika "tanda pengenal anda nona?" Tidak. Dia masih punya 1 menit sebelum pesawat sialan itu pergi dari sini. "Ng anoo passportku ada di kaa-san ku. Ngg" petugas yang merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis ini menatap sakura dengan pandanngan jengkel. Dan kemudian karena tak mau memancing keributan memilih untuk mengabaikan sakura.

Di satu sisi kini sakura hanya dapat memandangi pesawatnya yang telah lepas landas tanpa bisa berbuat apapun..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.. konohamaru benar benar sukses mengusirku dari pandanganya?! Awasss kau yahhh! Argghhhh kenapa begitu sial siaall siaaalllll!" Kini aksi gila sakura tak dapat terelakan lagi. Sakura memukul trotoar jalan dengan koper yang sedari tadi ia bawa.. dan saat itu juga.. semua orang terpana dengan tingkah sakura yang sukses membuat dirinya dianggap pasien rumah sakit jiwa. "adik kurang ajar, iblis kecil taktau diri argghhhhhhhhh "

"Tarik nafass... keluarkan.." sakura butuh pikiran yang tenang dan ide cemerlang untuk lolos dari neraka yang telah konohamaru persiapkan untuk dirinya kini. Sambil meraih koper yang kini sudah lebam hampir diseluruh bagian.. sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju pusat kota berharap ada makanan yang masih dapat ia beli dengan sisa uang receh dalam tas nya. Apa boleh buat demi menghemat uang, jalan kaki menjadi satu satunya pilihan.

"Apa masalahmu?! Tunggulah aku 5 menit saja. Kau fikir salah siapa semua ini hah? Bakkaa!"

Nada sambung yang terputus menandakan seseorang di seberang telfom sana benar benar murka terhadap dirinya.. tunggu dulu yang salah bukan dirinya tapi sangg.. tidak apa maksudnya itu "5 menit. Tak lebih tak kurang" perkataan terakhir si telfon itu membuat dirinya terhenyak.. 5 menit.. 5 menit? APA 5 MENITTTT?! "Kurang ajar apa dia kira aku pelari international?!" Pelari ataupun bukan dia harus tetap berlari sekencang mungkin. " hah hah hah" sambil melihat jam tangannya kini... "3 menit lagii!?" Argghhh kini dia mengacak acak rambutnya dan melanjutkan berlari sekencang mungkin.. sampai tiba tiba

"Dwaaaarrrrr" dia menabrak seorang gadis.. gadis dengan koper yang isinya menghambur keluar.. koper itu terlihat lebam? Seperti habis dipukuli dengan sekuat tenaga..

"Ahh" rintih sang gadis memegangi bokongnya yang terasa linu karena jatuh telak menyentuh aspal.

"Maaf, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya pria kepada sang gadis.. karena kaget dengan suara yang menanyakanya sang gadis refleks mengalihkan tatapanya kepada sang 'penabrak'..

Dan keduanya kini saling memandang.. "mata ituu.." ucapnya pelan..

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya nona?" Tanyanya kepada sang gadis. Kini pandangannya naik keatas.. di atas mahkota seindah bunga sakura itu, ia melihat hal aneh yang seharusnya tak dipakai diatas kepala. Maka secara tak sadar ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan hal tak wajar itu.. dan secara tiba-tiba sang gadis berlari dengan sangat kencang.. mau tak mau ia mengejar sang gadis dan menaruh tas nya asal. "Dasaarr pervertt lihat saja pandangan menjijikan apa itu untuk orang asing yang baru saja bertemu!" Ucap sakura di sela kegiatan lari marathon itu "hah hah hah"

"Ternyata benar sejak kecil sampai sekarang pun banyak sekali pria mesum di negeri ini.. hah hah hah" kini sakura berhenti di suatu gang sempit.. dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari.. kopernya yang baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya tadi masih ada di tempat itu.. dan di saat ia ingin memutar balik kembali ke jalan tadi .. "hah hah hah. Hei gadis cilik apa apaan itu seharusnya kau jangan lari dulu hah hah hah" kini nafas nya tak teratur lagi "aku tadi hanya ingin mengambil benda yang ada di atas kepala mu itu dasar gadis bodoh!"..

Mendengar hal itu membuat sakura menilikan matanya keatas Surai merah mudanya.. dan hal yang ditemukan diatas sana sukses membuat wajahnya semerah tomat. " arggggggghhhh berarti selama aku berlari benda ini berada diatas kepalaku?! Aku lebih baik mati!" Kini ia justru melempar benda yg seharusnya menutupi dadanya yang berada diatas kepalanya kepada sang penabrak..

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA GADIS BODOH HAHAHAHAH" tawa lelaki itu menggema di sudut2 gang tersebut

Dan saat tu sakura lebih baik ditelan bumi daripada melihat pria mesum ini tertawa dngan sangat puas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bagi sakura tempat ini adalah sebuah gambaran rumah impiannya, entah apa yang ia makan pagi ini. Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi, di tempat inilah ia membayangkan membangun sebuah keluarga dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah, keluarga dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil berlarian menebar senyum kebahagiaan. Khayalannya buyar disaat tiba tiba pandangannya menangkap sekelebat sosok seorang pria. "bukankah itachi sedang mengambil barangnya di mobil?" kalau bukan itachi lalu siapa pria tersebut. Karena penasaran akan sosok itu, sakura melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah asri nan indah berarsitektur khas rumah tradisional jepang.

"hmm kemana perginya orang itu?, apa aku salah lihat yah?" gumam sakura

Rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar membawanya mengikuti jejak sang pria. "siapa pria tersebut yah?" sakura terus menapakan kakinya menuju kebagian dalam rumah itu. Lantai rumah itu walaupun terbuat dari kayu tak mengurangi sisi elegan rumah tersebut. Sakura menhela nafas "tampaknya aku sudah keterlaluan bisa-bisanya aku masuk rumah orang asing tak dikenal tanpa seizin sang pemilik rumah" kini sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam yang justru membuatnya dapat mencium aroma khas kayu-kayuan dan udara segar yang masuk lewat jendela rumah ini.

"Begitu nyaman berada disini.. " gumam sakura tanpa sadar seseorang telah berada di belakangnya

"siapa kau?" Tanya pria tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sakura. Sakura membeku, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang pria, sakura malah terdiam, diamnya sakura membuat sang pria penasaran. " apa wanita ini tuli?" inner sang pria.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"pergi" hanya satu kata itu yang pria itu ucapkan. Tatapan dingin sang pria membuat sakura tak berkutik, aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat sakura mematung. "pria macam apa itu hanya dengan berdiri di dekatku saja membuat tubuhku seakan kehilangan kendali" bisik sakura karena kesal akan sikap pria dingin itu. Atau kesal karena kebodohannya yang tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"haii apa yang kau lakukan di sini sakura? Kukira kau masih berada di depan sana, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap itachi yang secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundak sakura, sakura yang merasa pundaknya tertepuk kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah itachi,

"itachi-san.. itu tadi.. siapa?' Tanya sakura bingung

"tak kusangka ternyata kalian bertemu sebelum aku memperkenalkan adikku satu itu" itachi menghela nafas kecewa dan juga khawatir sasuke telah berucap yang tidak-tidak pada sakura tadi. Apa yang tadi diucapkan sasuke bisa saja adalah hal yang tidak baik,

"itachi-san?" sakura melambaikan kedua tangannya, khawatir akan itachi yang sedari tadi terpaku, pandangannya pun kosong. Itachi yang kini tersadar bahwa dirinya baru saja melamun, teringat akan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, itachi pun membawa sakura menuju salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya.

"Sakura aku tau hari ini begitu berat bagimu, semua karena adik bodoh mu itukan? Haha" itachi tertawa sambal mengelus pucuk kepala sakura, bagi itachi menolong orang asing adalah sebuah wujud rasa empatinya, namun menolong sakura bukan hanya wujud akan rasa kasihan itu. Menolong sakura merupakan panggilan hatinya setelah melihat betapa kehadiran sakura begitu membuat hatinya bergetar. Itachi tahu sakura bukan lah gadis sembarangan, atau gadis kebanyakan.

"itachi-sannnn" panggil sakura yang melihat itachi tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya

"itachi san tadi menanyakan tentang adikku yang menyebalkan bukan?"

"hn iya semenyebalkan apa adikmu itu sakura? Apa kalian benar-benar seperti musuh bebuyutan di rumah kalian? Padahal jika aku jadi adikmu, betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai kakak semanis dirimu" itachi kembali mengelus pucuk kepala sakura

Pernyataan itachi mengakibatkan semburat merah mewarnai pipi sakura, wanita mana yang tak tersipu dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh seorang lelaki tampan seperti itachi ini

"jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku takkan termakan rayuan pria mesum sepertimu bakka" protes sakura sambal menyingkirkan tangan itachi yang terus saja bertengger di atas surai merah mudanya. Namun, sakura tau itachi hanya berusaha mengajaknya beriteraksi dengan dirinya agar nyaman berada di dekat itachi, dan juga berada di rumah ini

"tapi itachi-san… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru sakura dengan sangat antusias

"hmm siapa orang yang kau lihat tadi itu? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku sakura, hingga membuatmu seperti akan mati kalau kalau aku tak memberitahumu hahaha dasar gadis nakal melihat sedikit yang lebih tampan saja sudah membuatmu berpaling haha" bukannya mejawab pertanyaan sakura itachi justru menggoda sakura habis-habisan

Sakura yang geram karena terus-menerus digoda seperti itu, membuat sakura tak tahan dan memaki itachi " dasar pria mesum kurang ajar, setidaknya aku tidak pedofil seperti dirimu itu dasar om om pedofil" sakura menghela nafas, apa boleh buat iya harus tahan berada disini dengan dua pria tak jelas dan sifat absurd keduanya. Pria mesum dan pria misterius itu.. "kami-sama… hafffff"

"Sudah sudah aku hanya bergurau, kau ini begitu manis kalau digoda haha," dan sakura masih tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

Sudah cukup basa-basinya, itachi mempersilahkan sakura masuk kedalam kamar yang akan sakura tinggali selama sakura berada di jepang. "silahkan duduk sakura" itachi pun mempersilahkan sakura duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Sakura yang masih terpana dengan betapa rapi dan nyamanya kamar itu segera bergegas dari lamunannya dan duduk di sebelah itachi. Sakura tau itachi sedang berada di dalam keadaan yang serius sekarang ini.

"Sakura kau tau aku turut bersedih akan kejadian yang menimpamu hari ini, namun akan kuusahakan membantumu semampuku." Ucap itachi

"terimakasih itachi-san" jawab sakura

"itachi saja cukup. Begini, passport dan segala yang kau butuhkan akan kau dapatkan sesegera mungkin. Tapi bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku sakura?"

Pemandangan diluar sana begitu indah, sakura menyandarkan dirinya dan membuka jendela. Pikirannya kembali terngiang akan permintaan itachi tadi

"aku akan pergi sakura" perkataan itachi terpotong, itachi Nampak memikirkan suatu hal yang akan ia ucapkan lagi

Sakura hanya diam tanpa tau harus berkata apa

"dan aku belum tahu sampai kapan aku meninggalkan rumah ini, kau tahu orang yang kau lihat tadi itu? Dia adalah adikku yang paling berharga. Satu-satunya hal dapat membuatku ingin mati saja daripada melihatnya begitu terpuruk sakura. Kumohon jaga dia, setidaknya selama aku tak berada dirumah ini masih ada kau yang menjaganya"

"kenapa ? bukankah disini ada begitu banyak pelayan, bahkan dokter pun ada. Aku hanya orang asing yang tak sengaja kau temukan di jalan."

"kau bukan orang asing sakura, setidaknya itu yang hati kecilku katakan tentang dirimu.."

Sakura terpaku, apa yang itachi bilang tak sepenuhnya salah, walaupun sakura menyetujui kalau itachi adalah seorang pria mesum. Namun hati kecilnya pun berkata itachi bukan orang yang asing bagi dirinya.

"apa kau mau berjanji padaku sakura?" Tanya itachi memastikan

"baiklah, walaupun aku akan seperti berada di neraka berada dekat dengan adikmu yang sok misterius itu, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku hidup di jalanan layaknya gelandangan."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar persetujuan yang bru saja sakura katakan, ia pun bangkit dan bermaksud meninggalkan kamar sakura hingga tiba tiba sakura memeluknya dari belakang

"aku berjanji itachi-nii, aku berjanji.. kau tak perlu kuatir akan adikmu itu, pergilah dan secepat mungkin kembali agar kau dapat menjaga harta berhargamu itu dengan tangan mu sendiri itachi-nii"

"itachi-nii heh? Jadi kau sudah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu ne? gadis nakal, sayang sekali kalau aku menjadi kakakmu aku takan pernah bisa…"

DWAR

"sakit sakura bisa-bisanya seorang gadis bertenaga seperti monster" itachi memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dipukul sakura. Dan sakura hanya tersenyum

"tentu aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa" seperti biasa itachi mengelus pucuk kepala sakura

"Dan satu hal sakura, adikku juga punya sebuah nama, jadi cobalah berhenti memanggilnya misterius"

"apa peduliku hah?"

"Tentu kau harus peduli," itachi tersenyum

"dan namanya adalah.. Sasuke" itachi benar benar menghilang dari pandangan sakura.

"Sasuke?" gumam sakura tanpa sadar. "sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur dan memikirkan pria aneh itu besok hari"


	3. Chapter 3

HAIIII MINNNAAAA AKHIRNYA AUTHOR KURANG AJAR INI MUNCUL^^

Ceritanya author mau curhat dulu, tapi janji yah authornnya jangan ditimpukin hahaahah. Begini minna author yang paling kece dan juga asem ini adalah seorang silent reader di fanfiction khususnya sasusaku selama 2 tahun. 2 tahunn pemirsaa! Hahahahah reader laknat memang. Hampir semua cerita sasusaku sudah pernah author baca. Tapi ada suatu rahasia, author ini penggemar beratnya akina-neechan.. akinaaaaa-sannnnnnn I love u. Dua tahun ini terasa berat, *digebukin* hahahahaha. 2 tahun ini author kalau pelajaran kosong buka buka fanfic kece di kelas sambil ketawa-tawa sendiri. Apalagi yang rated M itu one of my fav bgt gitoe loh. AAAAAAHHHH AUTHOR MESUMM! Hahhahahha ampun minna, bawaan dari lahir udah begini. Mohon bantuannya. Saya masih newbie disini.^^

Aaaaaahhh tolong dikasih saran yah minna. Saran boleh bgt, flame jangan banyak banyak yah hahaha

Ceritanya belum seru yah? Maafinn saya minnaaaa. Wakakakakkaka karena ini cerita masih pengenalan. Baru permulaan minna maafkan author asem ini.

Another Happiness

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap berangkat ke kantornya. Namun pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin hari ketika dia menemukan seorang gadis tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke tau dirinya memang makhluk antisosial yang bahkan tak akrab dengan seisi rumahnya yang bak istana namun suram layaknya pemakaman. Melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke arah ruang makan. Tiba-tiba terdengar seorang sedang bersiul di kamar tamu? Suara wanita lebih tepatnya.. penasaran akan hal itu membuat sasuke membuka sedikit pintu kamar tamu yang ternyata tak di kunci itu.

Benar dugaanya tamu itu adalah wanita yang kemarin masuk tanpa izin ke dalam rumahnya." Apa dia tamu itachi-nii?"

Dan detik itu juga sakura memutar badannya kearah pandangan sasuke. Sakura yang dibalut handuk membungkus setiap lekukan yang ada di tubuhnya. Kulit sakura yang putih merona terpantul sinar matahari yang menyusup dari jendela. Membuat kulit itu tampak bersinar dan berkilau dengan titik-titik air yang membuat kesan segar terhadap tubuh sang gadis. Dan tiba tiba sakura mengarahkan tangannya kearah lipatan handuk yang ia kenakan. Dan saat itu juga sasuke berpaling. Gadis itu..

Di ruang makan

Sasuke mengunyah sarapannya dengan perlahan, hingga kunyahannya terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dan disitulah sakura berdiri dengan pakaian casual yang mempesona.

Sakura merona, pandangannya mengarah pada sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Sakura melihat sasuke dengan seksama. Kulit sasuke begitu putih halus tanpa cacat, badannya tinggi tegap walaupun sasuke sedang duduk namun tak dapat menutupi bahwa sasuke berpostur tegap tinggi. Bahunya pun lebar, Dengan setelan kemeja yang tak di kancing dengan sempurna dan dasi yang masih berantakan sukses membuat sakura takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Sasuke masih dengan tenang mengunyah sarapannya. Sakura kini menuruni tangga dan memutuskan untuk menyapa sasuke. Mau tak mau sasuke adalah titipan itachi yang harus ia jaga dan kenali.

Langkah kaki sakura akhirnya menggiringnya duduk tepat di depan uchiha satu itu. Tepat saat sakura duduk di depannya sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun dia berdiri dan meninggalkan sakura yang terpaku akan tindakan sasuke.

Sakura yang terpaku dengan kepergian sasuke itu kini hanya mampu diam, memangnya apa yang dapat ia diperbuat. Sakura tak punya hak untuk memaksa sasuke duduk bersamanya menikmati pagi yang indah di dalam satu meja makan. Akan jauh lebih baik andai saja sasuke tetap disini walaupun tanpa berkata-kata. Dengan perginya sasuke dari meja makan itu, menandakan bahwa sasuke menolak kehadiran sakura mentah-mentah. Tanpa ada sedikit basa basi 'apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?' atau 'mengapa kau disini' bahkan kata pertama dan terakhir yang sasuke ucapkan adalah 'pergi'

Awalmya sakura hendak tak memperdulikan sifat sasuke yang kurang ajar itu, namun fikirannya kembali melayang akan permintaan sekaligus janjinya pada itachi untuk menjaga sasuke dan…

"untuk menjaganya kau harus mengenalnya sakura.."

DEG

Mengenalnya

Mengenalnya? Itu berarti berinteraksi dengan pria aneh itu?

Dia memang aneh tapi untuk ukuran seorang pria yang tergolong aneh menurut sakura sasuke adalah pria aneh yang cukup seksi… "Tidaaakkkkkkk! Apa-apaan pikiranku itu?" sakura berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke segala arah

"Tapi… dia takkan pernah menyapa ataupun beramah tamah padaku sampai dunia ini kiamatpun dia akan tetap mengacuhkanku, lalu apa yang dapat aku perbuat? Rasanya takan mudah melakukan semua ini" sakurapun menghela nafas panjang

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi sakura mengejar sasuke, sasuke yang sadar akan suara yang yang memanggilnya hanya menghentikan derap langkah kakinya.

"huhhhh hafff" nafas sakura tersengal karena kegiatan mengejar sasuke itu.. "sasuke-san tunggulah sebentar, itachi –nii meyuruhku untuk menjagamu selama ia pergi, tak bisakah kita saling mengenal dan mengobrol sebentar di ruang makan? Atau sasuke-san mau mengobrol di tempat lain yang lebih nyaman? He he" ucap sakura panjang lebar dengan dadanya yang terus bergemuruh karena panic akan di tolak mentah-mentah lagi. Sakura memerhatikan sasuke dengan seksama, apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke? Mungkin sasuke akan membentak dan mengusirnya pergi dari rumah besar itu, atau sasuke akan… berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui sakura selama aksi diamnya sasuke itu.

Diperhatikanya lagi tubuh sasuke yang kini dapat ia liat utuh dari bagian belakang, walaupun sasuke tak dapat melihatnya, ia menangkap betapa indah pahatan Tuhan yang satu itu, sasuke yang ia lihat sewaktu duduk di ruang makan bagaikan malaikat, wajah dengan rahang tegas dan hidung bagai dewa-dewa yunani itu. Namun melihat sasuke yang berdiri tegap didepannya dan membalikan badannya itu membuat sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan sekedar malaikat, dia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat sakura merasakan darahnya berdesir meneriakan rasa aneh yang begitu menyiksanya.

Tanpa diduga sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sakura, langkah demi langkah yang sasuke lakukan kian memacu detak jantung sakura, makin dekat..

"tempat yang lebih nyaman?" sasuke memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah sakura dan membisikan dengan perlahan namun mampu membuat sakura mati rasa.

"Kau akan lari ketakutan saat tau 'mengobrol' dengan caraku nona" dada bidang sasuke yang kini menghimpit sakura, nafas sasuke yang terasa hangat di samping telinganya, dan aroma musk, kayu-kayuan yang menguar dari tubuh sasuke membungkus sakura. Semua hal itu membuat sakura kian mematung di tempat. Sasuke yang tau sang gadis yang shock akan kata-katanya hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum sinis khas dirinya. Menjauh dari tubuh sang gadis, sasuke kembali berkata

"menjauhlah dariku" dua kata yang tak hanya singkat namun berupa wujud penolakan sasuke akan kehadiran sakura didekatnya.

Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun menyingkir dari tubuh sakura, tak hanya sakura yang merasakan ketegangan seksual yang tercipta dari interaksi tersebut, sasuke pun tak dapat memungkiri dirinya seakan tak terkontrol. Bukan niatnya untuk meladeni gadis nekat satu ini, bukan niatnya untuk melakukan interaksi perbincangan itu. Bahkan sejak awal sasuke telah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh sebisa mungkin dari gadis bernyali besar ini.. dan seketika langkah sasuke terhenti..

"Cih semua wanita sama saja" kini inner sasuke mengambil alih fikirannya.. dan tiba tiba berkata

"Pergilah" dan kata itu lagi yang terucap dari bibir manis sasuke. Sakura yang mendapat pukulan telak akan penolakan yang secara terang-terangan sasuke tujukan pada dirinya hanya mampu terpaku dan menundukan kepalanya muram. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya iapun buka suara

"Kau fikir kau siapa hah? Jadi ini sosok yang itachi bilang 'adikku yang terpuruk?, itachi benar kau seratus persen dalam keadaan mengenaskan ne?" Sergah sakura dengan lantang. Sakura pun tak tau darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian berucap seanarkis itu. Sadar akan kata kata sakura yang Begitu berani sasuke hanya melebarkan kedua bola matanya. "Gadis itu.. kurang ajar berani sekali gadis kecil itu mengatai diriku seperti itu" ucap sasuke dalam hati

"Apa maumu?" Hanya kata kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut sasuke.

Sakura diam. Dirinya juga tak tahu apa yang ia mau dari sasuke. Tapi penolakan sasuke yg begitu mengganggu fikirannya lah yang menuntunnya bertindak refleks seperti ini.

Mendapati sang gadis yang diam, sasuke tak ambil pusing dan Melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang berkata hal-hal konyol seperti tadi. Memangnya kenapa kalau sasuke tak mau makan semeja dengannya? Memangnya kenapa sasuke tak mau berinteraksi dengan dirinya? Bahkan memangnya kenapa kalau sasuke ingin dirinya enyah dari rumah ini. Rumah ini adalah rumahnya... benar dia bahkan tak punya hak untuk mengatur sikap sasuke akan dirinya. Lagipula kenapa sakura nekat berkata hal bodoh seperti itu... "BAKKKKKAAAA SAKURAA NO BAKKKAAAA" teriakannya menggema. Frustasi.

"Cih" sasuke mendecih. Kini ia duduk di dalam mobilnya tanpa berniat menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut. Pikirannya melayang akan kejadian di lorong rumahnya tadi. "Gadis murahan" sasuke yang terlanjur benci dengan seluruh gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya. Seluruh gadis hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya yang kebal akan rayuan wanita macam apapun di dunia ini kini harus frustasi karena dirinya menjadi tak terkontrol di dekat gadis kurang ajar itu. Dirinya bahkan hampir saja menghisap leher jenjang yang Menguarkan semerbak harum bunga segar itu. Hampir saja menggigitnya.. menghisapnya dan memberi tanda kemerahan di seluruh permukaan leher indah itu.

"Tidak" sasuke kembali menyangkal

"Ini pasti karena aku sudah berhari-hari menahan hasrat akan kebutuhan biologis ku itu" fikir sasuke dalam hati. Ia pasti sudah gila.

Rumah ini begitu sepi, membuat sakura kembali terngiang akan kata kata sasuke 'mengobrol' ala sasuke. Apa maksud kata kata itu.. kenapa mengajaknya mengobrol harus dengan cara bisikan yang mampu menggoyahkan iman nya itu. Mengobrol yang dapat membuat dirinya lari ketakutan? Apa sasuke suka mengobrol tentang kisah horror? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan raja iblis pun takut akan tatapan sasuke yang menyeramkan itu.. bukan itu.. lalu mengobrol ala sasuke itu seperti apa yah.. rasa penasaran sakura yang memang sebesar dan selebar jidatnya itu mebuatnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan Hal itu pada itachi.

Dan dalam beberapa menit hal yang ditanyakan sakura lewat sms itupun dijawab oleh itachi

From itachi

Hahahhahaha kau beruntung sakura. Tempat ternyaman yang ia dan para gadisnya mengobrol adalah ranjangnya sakura. Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk mengobrol denganmu diatas ranjang juga. ^^

Dan detik itu juga sakura terpukau akan gen yang uchiha punya. Bagaimana kakak dan adik sama sama punya sikap mesum yang tak dapat ditolerir lagi.

To itachi

DASAAARRRR PERVERTT

Sakurapun membanting hp nya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud itachi-nii menyuruhku menjaganya, tak usah dijaga pun orang orang yang berniat jahat padanya sudah meregang ketakutan karena sifat dinginnya itu" akhir-akhir ini sakura banyak menghela nafas lelah akan 2 hari yang baru saja ia jalani disini.

Sebenarnya sakura sangat ingin menghubungi keluarganya.. namun mengingat reaksi konohamaru yang selalu terlihat tersakiti jika sakura berada diantara kedua orang tuanya.. tatapan pedih itu..

Apa sebenarnya yag telah ia perbuat sehingga konohamaru dan sasuke begitu membencinya. Sakura heran akan semua hal yang terjadi akhir akhir ini... dan memutuskan untuk setidaknya beristirahat dengan tidur siang..

Di kantor

"Selamat siang uchiha-sama ini laporan keuangan bulan ini" ucap salah satu pegawai sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan meja kerja sang uchiha itu. "Hn. Duduk" sang pegawai mengerti kalau perintah duduk yang baru saja diucapkan atasannya ingin penjelasan yang Lebih mendetail tentang laporan yang baru saja ia berikan

"Begini uchiha-sama, saham yang kemarin sempat anjlok kini naik perlahan, keadaan pasar pun sudah mulai pulih dari gossip gossip miring waktu..." penjelasan sang pegawa terhenti karena hampir saja menyinggung hal yang tabu di kantor itu. Mendapati reaksi atasannya yang masih datar. Dan akan selalu seperti itu kini ia melanjutkan laporannya

"Semuanya terkendali uchiha-sama" pegawai itu menelan ludahnya di tenggorokannya yang kini seakan sekering padang pasir itu..

"Hn" ucap sang uchiha sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu keluar.

Pegawai itu pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.. namun ditengah langkahnya

"Lain kali jelaskan hal yang penting saja kakashi" ucap sasuke dingin

"Mengerti?" Tanya sasuke dengan penuh penekanan

"Hai" hanya kata itu yang dapat terpikirkan oleh kakashi. Dan kakashipun keluar dari ruang eksekusi itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya kakashi bergumam

"Hampir saja.." menghela nafas dengan sangat frustasi

Sang uchiha yang sukses membuat kakashi jantungan itu kini meratapi pemandangan kota tokyo yang terpampang dari bingkai jendela kantornya itu.. apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menghilangkan kebas di hatinya yang begitu menyakitkan ini.. apa yang harus ia lakukan.. lamunannya terganggu saat dering ponselnya menderu di seluruh ruangannya. "Hn" sasuke merespon panggilan telpon itu dengan sangat antusias. Dan diseberang telepon Itu sang kakak paham dengan adiknya yang sangat hangat itu. "Bakka otouto. Apa kau masih marah akan kejadian meeting yang aku lewatkan kemarin heh? Ayolah sasu-chan aku benar benar tak sengaja kau tau kan di tengah jalan menuju meeting itu aku banyak bertemu gadis cantik yang menggoyahkanku.. mengertilah sedikit onii-chan mu ini" ucap itachi panjang lebar.

"Hn" sasuke tau itachi sedang berbohong. Dan sasuke tau itachi sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku baik baik saja" "tak usah khawatir" ucap sasuke datar.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, adiknya Akan selalu mengerti tindakan-tindakan pengalihan yang ia ciptakan. Tapi kenapa sasuke tak menanyakan perihal sakura padanya. Itachi lupa adiknya adalah pria dengan pride yang tinggi. Tak mungkin menanyakan hal semacam itu dan akhirnya itachi mengalah ia akan menjelaskan perihal sakura apada sasuke

"Kau sudah bertemu sakura pagi ini bukan? Tak usah mengelak. Aku tau kau bertanya tanya siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah tamuku sasuke, dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku pergi. Bersikap ramahlah sedikit padanya " itachi menasehati sasuke dengan sepenuh hatu namun tetap dibalas dengan "hn" oleh sasuke hingga

Suatu kalimat yang membuat sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata bahkan untuk sekedar ber"hn" ria.

"Ku dengar kau mengajaknya mengobrol di tempat yang nyaman ne? Berusaha menggodanya sasuke? Apa para gadis malam mu itu tak dapat memuaskan hasratmu bakka otouto? Haahhahaha baru kali ini aku melihat mukamu yang kaget seperti itu. Tak biasanya kau berinteraksi dengan sangat antusias dgn gadis asing sasu-chan?" Ledek itachi habis habisan dan apa-apaan itu darimana itachi tau wajahnya kaget setengah mati. Itachi kurang ajar. Tidak. Gadis kurang ajar. Mengingat gadis itu membuat fikiran sasuke terlintas Kembali gambaran leher jenjang itu.. dan lekukan dibalik handuk sakura tadi pagi.. tidak.

"Bakka otouto? Hei kau masih disana? Baiklah baiklah jangan ngambek seperti itu. Dia masih polos sasuke. Tolong hargai usahanya untuk setidaknya mengajak mu berkenalan..." pembicaraan itu terputus. Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Bisa-bisa nya sang kakak meledeknya habis-habisan seperti itu..

Langit mulai gelap.. pekerjaan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah selesai semenjak berjam-jam lalu. Namun sasuke enggan pulang ke rumah. Namun ia tak mau membuat itachi terus menerus khawatir akan dirinya. Kalau ia tak menampakkan dirinya di rumah pasti gadis itu akan mengadu pada itachi dan itachi akan... "haaaahhhhh gadis bodoh" dan mau tak mau sasuke melajukan mobilnya kearah rumahnya.

Sakura tau ia hanya menumpang di rumah besar ini dan satu satunya cara ia membalas kebaikan itachi adalah dengan menjaga sasuke. Dan dengan itu dia memutuskan untuk memasak beberapa hidangan yang kalau iya tak salah dengar dari itachi dapat membuat sasuke yang sedang ngambek di dalam kamar seharian tak tahan dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan makan bersama... semoga itachi benar.

Dan deru mesin mobil membuat sakura penasaran.. dan benar saja itu adalah mobil sasuke. Dengan sangat bersemangat ia memanaskan soup tomat serta makanan khas jepang yang di Setiap menunya ditambah ekstra tomat. Entah apa yang membuat sakura begitu senang mendapati sasuke pulang ke rumah.. tidak dia bagaikan istri yang menyambut sang suami.. semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya hanya dengan memikirkan khayalannya itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan sasuke sudah semakin dekat

Sasuke mencium aroma harum yang iya tau adalah aroma tomat segar yang dicampur dengan rempah dan kaldu ayam. Penasaran, sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ruang makan.. dan tanpa diduga sakuralah yag berada di ruang makan itu. Sakura dengan meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan yang mengunggah selera. Namun sasuke tak bisa. Dia pun naik ke lantai atas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada sakura yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menatapi langit langit kamarnya. "Gadis bodoh" dan sasukepun membuka laptopnya menenggelamkan diri dengan Pekerjaannya. Sakura yang kini sedang merapikan Meja makan dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan kembali termenung. Melihat sasuke yang begitu gelap dan tak tersentuh mebuat hatinya terenyuh. Bagaimanapun sasuke juga seorang manusia. Sedingin apapun ia. Sedatar apapun raut wajahnya itu. Sesempurna apapun sasuke di mata orang banyak. Di mata sakura sasuke begitu rapuh. Di mata sasuke begitu merindukan rasa... dicintai. "Oh tidak aku pasti sudah gila"

HAAAAAIIIIIII SELESAII CHAPTER INI

THANKS YANG UDAH BACA, WALAUPUN MASIHH JELEKK DAN BERANTAKAN SEMOGA SEMAKIN KESINI SUDAH MULAI KERASA YAH FEEELLL NYAAAA YUHUUUUU.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna, maaf baru bisa updated.. wkwkkwk selamat menikmati

Chapter 4

Decitan burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari mau tak mau membangunkan sang pria tampan berkharisma dari tidur panjangnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri badannya begitu pegal karena rapat yang panjang kemarin, seketika saat sasuke mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terketuk dan masuklah sakura ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersikap seolah-olah masih tertidur lelap. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu namun tak ada niat untuk mundur, dia harus dan benar-benar butuh melakukan interaksi secara langsung dengan sasuke. Seberapa dingin orang itu sakura harus terus mencoba untuk mengenalnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan tempat tidur sasuke, tepat di hadapan wajah terlelap sasuke yang begitu tenang dan damai, bibir sasuke begitu tipis dan err.. seksi, sakura tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari setiap garis muka dan setiap lekuk indah ciptaan Tuhan yang di anugrahkan pada sasuke.

Dan secara tiba tiba,

PRANGGGG

Sasuke menarik lengan sakura hingga sakura terjatuh di atas kasurnya, Nampan yang sakura bawa beserta isinya berhamburan ke lantai.. jantung sakura berdegup kencang. Bagaimana seorang yang sedang tidur dapat menariknya secepat itu.

Kini sakura berada di atas tubuh sasuke, sasuke telah membuka matanya dan menyeringai.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" ucap sakura kesal

Sasuke tetap dalam diamnya. Sementara sakura masih sibuk mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman sasuke.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sakura, sasuke justru membalikkan posisi, hingga kini sakura berada di bawahnya. Sakura mati rasa, apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Disaat sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh yang tak dapat ia artikan.

"apa maumu?! Lepaskan aku kumohon! Aku hanya membawakan makanan untukmu" sela sakura memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Keheningan yang sasuke ciptakan atas diamnya. Keheningan yang membuat tubuh sakura panas dengan cara yang aneh. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, gelisah tak beraturan.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam yang masih sama namun pandanganya beralih ke arah leher jenjang sakura. Harum semerbak sakura menyelimuti relung pernafasannya. Pergulatan antara batin dan hasrat yang menggebu kini harus ia hadapi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika tak mampu lagi menahan hasrat tak wajar ketika berada di dekat sakura.

Sakura masih meronta dan melawan sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya tenaganya sama sekali tak berarti jika di bandingkan dengan cekraman kuat sasuke dan tindihan badan tinggi tegap sasuke.

"apa kau tahu, kamarku terlarang untuk siapapun" ucap sasuke datar

"ehm soal itu.. aku tak tahu, niatku kan hanya membawakan sarapan untukmu" bela sakura dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya

"sarapan? Maksudmu benda yang berceceran di lantai itu sarapanku?" jawab sasuke sinis

Sakura panic sambil mengarahkan pandaganya ke arah makanan yang kini naas di lantai sasuke. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, pamit sebentar kepada sasuke yang masih dengan tanpa dosanya mengekapnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya.. tidak hal itu konyol. Mana mungkin sasuke akan mempersilahkan ia untuk pergi..

"apa yang kau lamunkan" ucap sasuke masih dengan nada datar

Tatapan sasuke kini penuh gairah yang tak tertahankan, bagaimana ia dapat menahan seluruh hasrat yang ada di tubuhnya selama sakura begitu harum dan kenyal di bawahnya, kulitnya sangat lembut bergesekan dengan kulitnya.. begitu padat pada setiap bagian yang pas.. padat dan menggairahkan "fuck" umpat sasuke dan tanpa seizing sakura bibir sasuke sudah berada di bibirnya dengan penuh gairah mengulum bibir sakura.

"hmmm, wepaskan bwengsek! Wpa yg kau lawkukan?" ucap sakura di sela ciuman panas sasuke.

Sasuke tak berhenti mustahil untuknya menahan badai gairah yang kini tubuhnya rasakan. Tak sampai disitu sasuke terus mengulum tanpa ampun, tak rela melepaskan setiap jengkal bibir ranum sakura yang begitu lembut dan memabukan.

"anghhhh" lenguh sakura nikmat disaat tangan sasuke ternyata telah menyelinap ke dalam bajunya, tangan sasuke begitu lincah hingga tanpa sadar sakura kini sudah tak memakai penutup gunung kembarnya. Bibirnya yang terus beraksi dengan sangat lihai mengecup, mengulum dan..

"argh" sakura terkaget saat sasuke menggigit bibit bawahnya dan lidahnya langsung menyelinap ke dalam rongga mulut sakura.

"angghhhh, shhhhh saskehh anghhh" lenguh panjang sakura saat tangan jahil sasuke tak bisa berhenti meremas dan memainkan kedua pucuk dadanya. Tanga sasuke memijit dan meremas denag penuh nafsu yang begitu kental. Hingga sakura tak sadar kini seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Beranjak dari bibir ranum sakura, kini sasuke mengulum kedua pucuk merah muda sakura, diciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh gairah,

"anghh kumohon hentikan shhh saske" teriak sakura namun tangannya seakan mengkhianati sakura dengan menahan kepala sasuke agar tetap menghisap kedua pucuk dadanya..

" ehmmm asshh sasukee anghh haaa" sakura terengah engah

Tangan sasuke kembali beraksi, kini tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam daerah yang sangat sakura jaga.. seketika itu sakura terkaget dan terdiam. Sasuke yang meyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian sakura dengan mengulum putting sakura semakin dalam dan penuh hasrat.. sakura kehilangan akal sehat. Tubuhnya begitu nikmat merasakan sentuhan sentuhan dan kelihaian bibir ahli sasuke..

Tangan sasuke kembali menyelinap ke dalam surge dunia sasuke, tak tinggal diam kini tanganya dengan asik bermain dengan klitoris sakura dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam lorong surge itu.

"ANGGHHHHH HAAAH NIKMAT ANGGH" teriak sakura sambal melengkungkang badannya keatas sangking nikmatnya setiap gerakan tangan sasuke yang tak ayal mampu membuatnya merasakan geli bercampur peningkatan gairah yang begitu tajam

"ahhh ahh" teriak erotis sakura setiap jari jari sasuke masuk dan keluar dengan ritme yang begitu indah dan memabukan

Jari jari sasuke tak ayal seperti mesin yang begiu cepat dan berpengalaman, meremas masuk dan keluar dengan sangat lincah. "anghhh kumohonn lanjutkann" ungkap sakura seketika merasakan jari sasuke yang tiba tiba berhenti bermain di bawah sana.

Bibir sasuke yang masih dengan nikmatnya menyusu pada sakurapun berhenti

Sasuke menyeringai.

"dengan satu syarat"

Ucap sasuke otoriter

Wajah sakura yang lemas dan wajah sayu yang dikuasai gairah tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya isyarat yang mampu wajahnya tampilkan sekarang

"Jadilah budakku, budak atas semua yang kumau."

"Budak gairahku ini" lanjut sasuke sambal membuka reseleting celananya..

Sakura menangis dalam hati, serendah itukah dirinya. Ingin sekali ia berkata tidak dan pergi dari ranjang ini, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya untuk kesekian kalinya.. dan sakurapun mengangguk pelan

Mendapat lampu hijau sasuke dengan sergap melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Dikulumnya putting sakura dengan sangat keras dan bergairah tangannya pun kembali memainkan vagina sakura yang kini sangat basah..

"dan jangan pernah kau berharap lebih padaku, karena aku.. Tuanmu" ucap sasuke sarkastik

Seketika itu penis sasuke yang sedari tadi menegang dengan tak sabar mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri di bawah tubuh sakura.

"ANGGHHHHH AAHHH AHHH" ujung penis sasuke kini bermain di ujung lubang kenikmatan sakura, menggesek setiap jengkal vagina merah merekah yang kini basah dengan lender kenikmatan sakura..

"ANGHH saskeh shhh nikmat" ucap sakura kegirangan mendapat ujung penis sasuke menyapa lubang surganya.

"shh" begitu nikmat, desahan sasuke yang tak mampu ia pendam lagi ketika merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal yang kini adik kecilnya coba masuki. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seks terasa begitu menyenangkan.. untuk pertama kali dala hidupnya seks begitu nikmat. Namun wajahnya tetap datar..

Kuluman sasuke pada kedua pucul dada sakura makin mengganas

"ahhh ahhhhh ahhh" ketika pucuk sakura tak ayal mendapat serangan bertubi tubi dari sasuke, gigittan kuluman dan hisapan bersatu padu/

Sakura terengah engah, hal yang dulu ia anggap tabu kini terasa menyenangkan dan terasa nikmat serta erotis… disaat sakura tengah terengah-engah nikmat.. adik kecil sasuke terus mencari lubang masuk dan

"AKH" teriak sakura ketika penyatuan itu terjadi.

"sakit.."

Sasuke tak perduli akan sakit yang sakura alami. Tubuhnya begitu nikmat, penisnya seakan berteriak kegirangan, dengan sergap ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras

"AKH AKH AKH, sakit SASHH KUMOHON PELAN" teriak sakura "hiks'

Sasuke tak peduli dan justru mempercepat genjotanya

"anghh shhhh nikmat" lenguh sasuke ketika penisnya merasakan pijitan dinding dinding dan remasan nikmatnya..

"akh anghhh shhh" sakura kini yang melenguh nikmat

Sasuke bagai panther yang kehilangan arah

Gerakan sasuke bagai orang kesetanan, maju mundur "angghh angghh sash shhh nikmat"

"shh" sasuke melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ranjangpun berdecit sangking cepat dan kerasnya gerakan sasuke..

"anghh angghh lebih cepat anggghhh"

"shhh"

"ah ahh ahhh" gerakan sasuke semakin menggila, tak dapat dipungkiri sasuke begitu cepat dank eras. Adik sasuke mengeras semakin keras dan gerakan masuk dan keluarnya pun di luar kendai

"ANGGHHHH AKHHH AHHHH" sakura orgasme disusul kegilaan sasuke yang masih menggenjot sakura dengan sangat cepat.

"clop clop" kedua pangkal paha mereka bertemu dan

"angh" sasuke mengeluarkan benihnya, sangat banyak dan hangat memasuki sakura yang kini tak sadarkan diri karena orgaseme yang begitu dasyat.

Rahimnya begitu penuh hingga sperma sasuke tak mampu lagi terbendung di dalam, cairan itu mengintip keluar dari lubang kenikmatan sakura.

"hangat" gumam sakura asal. Sakura terlalu lelah hamper 3 jam ia melayani nafsu sasuke yang begitu besar. Ia begitu lelah.. hingga ingin memejamkan kedua matanya namun tiba tiba sakura digotong ala bridal style oleh sasuke menuju meja kerjanya. Jam kini menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, sakura masih di gendongan sasuke yang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kedua insan yang bertelanjang bulay kini berada di ruang yang begitu kental dengan bau khas buku-buku tebal.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya sakura takut

"berpeganglah pada sisi meja itu" perintah sasuke dengan datar

Sakura tak mampu menolah kini ia berpegang pada sisi meja dan menungging karena arahan sasuke yang memintanya untuk menungging.. "tidak, kumohon aku lelah sasuke. Bisakah kita menundanya?" Tanya sakura takut takut ketika menyadari apa yang akan sasuke lakukan

"tidak, kita belum selesai. Dan 'dia' masih lapar" kata sasuke seraya mengarahkan adik kecilnya ke dalam lorong kenikmatan milik sakura. Dan

"ANGHH" teriak sakura kaget karena dimasuki dengan begitu keras

Sakura begitu licin dan… nikmat. Begitu piker sasuke ketika kembali merasakan lubang sakura yang sempit hangat dan licin. "anghh anghh anghh ahh" sakura terus berteriak erotis menyingkirkan semua lelah yang ia rasakan

Sasuke terus saja menggenjot sakura ala doggy style, dengan posisi ini sasuke mengambil kesempatan meremas dua gunung kembar yang amat ia sukai. Genjotan sasuke makin gila tiada henti, irama dan ritmenya begitu memabukkan sakura.

" akh akngghhh anhhh"

"shh" desah nikmat yang tak mampu sasuke tahan

"anggghhh angghhh lebih cepat sash anghh" teriak erotis sakura ketika pangkal paha mereka terus bertemu dengan penis sasuke yang masuk begitu dalam hingga mampu membeah kedua tubuh sakura

"angh angh kau budakku"

"nikmat"

Lenguhan lenguhan kedua insan memenuhi ruang kerja sasuke hingga…

"ANGHHH SAS AKU KELUAR ANG AH AH AH" sakura menggila dengan teriakan penuh hasrat

"ANGH" sasuke memperdalam tusukannya dan mengeluarkan benihnya untuk kedua kalinya..

Sasuke terdiam,

Badannya begitu lelah, namun hasratnya masih menggebu pada tubuh yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih untuk menahan hasratnya dan membiarkan sakura tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sakura yang terlelap.

Ada apa dengan tubuh ini, seakan haus akan sakura yang begitu menggairahkan. Setiap lekuk tubuh dan kulit halus sakura yang bagai porselen..

"argh aku pasti sudah gila" teriak sasuke frustasi.

TBC

GIMANA?! HOTZ GAK? Wkwkkwkwk di review yak makasih


End file.
